Ever After
by StrawberryMii-Chan
Summary: The 17th century version of an AMUTO! Prince Ikuto is rich and spoiled... Amu is a commoner that fascinates Ikuto from the beginnig... Raed M for later chapters
1. Prologu & Summary

**Ever After**

It is the 17th century or 1600s whichever one… Prince Ikuto has everything you could possibly imagine… money, power, screaming obsessed fan girls… Except he feels as though something is missing, more specifically some one, but he doesn't realize it. Amu is a simple commoner, a maid. She was raised in an etiquette school (manners, household keeping ect.) She's graduated and now her fate is being decided in an… auction???

~ Characters ~

Tsukiyomi Household

Prince Ikuto : age 18

Yoru : Ikuto's advisor, age 15

Hoshina Household

Princess Utau : age 11

Nadeshiko : Utau's 'nanny', age 14

Hotori Household

Prince Tadase : age 14

Nagihiko : Tadase's right hand man, age 14

~ Amu: status currently undetermined, age 13 ~

ShugoPrincess: Yeah I know, a pointless chapter… blah blah blah blah blah. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's' characters!


	2. Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1 ~

Hoshina Palace: mid-morning (9 o'clock-ish) Breakfast

"Mamma, can I have a new playmate?" Princess Utau asked looking at her mother with pale lavender eyes. "Would you like a new one darling?" her mother asked. "Yes please. Please Momma," Utau said bouncing out of her seat. "Of course. Go ask your father if Kukai will take you." (A/N : Kukai isn't considered to be a servant but more of an adopted son. He's 15.)

~ Utau's P.O.V. ~

"Daddy?" I called as I poked my head in his study and looked around curiously. "Hello, Daddy?" I called again. I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe he went to the garden," I said thinking aloud to myself. I walked down the hall not paying attention to where I was walking. It wasn't long before I bumped into some one, I fell flat on my butt and I heard the person chuckle.

My blood boiled, I was about to yell at this person for not helping me up until I saw his face come level with mine. His emerald eyes held mine, his russet hair stood up straight, and a smile was playing along the edges of his lips. "Kukai!!" I jumped in to his arms, and he willingly wrapped his arms around my in a tight hug. "Good morning Princess Utau," I pulled away from him so that I could see his face, "Kukai-kun do you know where daddy is?" I asked innocently. I watched as he thought this over,

"Hmmmm… well I do believe I saw him preparing to leave for the auction," I slid out of Kukai's arms, "That's perfect!" I said pulling (more like dragging) him down the halls until we reached the stables. My father was grooming my favorite horse; Haru, a beautiful chestnut stallion. I greeted my father and explained to him how mother said I could have a new play mate if he would allow me to go to the auction. He finally agreed only if I behaved myself like a proper young lady….

~ King's P.O.V. ~

I watched as Kukai helped Utau onto Haru, how could I deny her anything? Kukai seemed relatively pleased about something, I wonder what? Someday when Utau is old enough she will marry Kukai, and she will have a fine young man as her husband.

~ Utau's P.O.V. ~

" Come on let's go, or it'll be too late… I want some one who's around my age… this time." I sneered the last part of my sentence unintentionally remembering the last playmate I had. The memory was vivid, her name was Lulu, she was 16. All the time that she was with me (all 3 months) I watched her with curiosity. She always seemed to be flirting with Kukai even when I was around, the girl had some nerve! It was an accident but I walked in on Lulu trying to kiss Kukai. As the gentleman I knew him to be he tried to push her away but not to be rough about it. I sighed and shook this memory from my thoughts.

As we arrived in the town square I noticed that the female auction had just begun, perfect. I saw that the girls ranged from 6 years old to 18. Most of them had dark hair and eyes. I looked the girls expectantly, some seemed to be too juvenile while other looked solemn and uptight. I approached the end of the line when I saw a girl she was clearly different from the rest of the girls.

She caught my eye; her hair was soft pink and her eyes were a golden honey, her skin was like ivory and her smile told me that (much unlike the others) she took pride in what she did. She held her position nicely; not loose or restrained but casual. I noticed that she was around my age. She was beautiful (no I am not lesbian) she was pure and untainted. I tugged on Kukai's sleeve, "Kukai-kun, I want the girl with the pink hair," He nodded and left quickly. I walked over to the girl, she acknowledged my presence by sinking into a deep and graceful curtsy. Her voice was soft and clear as crystal, "Hello imouta-san," (little sister) I was befuddled, almost speechless. "Hello,"

Kukai returned and whispered in my ear. "The auctioneer informs me that you are not the only one who has taken an interest in the young girl," he paused waiting for my response. "Alright give him what he wants, but nothing above 150 million yen. (1.6 million U.S dollars) Daddy wouldn't mind," Kukai nodded and left again. The pinkette raised her head, "How old are you?" I asked looking at her. Her eyes held mine and her voice sounded, " I am thirteen imouta-san," "Perfect," Kukai returned once more, "The auctioneer has requested 100 million yen," I nodded my head not taking my eyes away from the girl. I held out my hand to the girl, " We have to get your boring paper work now," She took my hand without hesitation.

~ General P.O.V. ~

Early after noon (11 o'clock-ish) Hoshina Palace

Utau ran through the foyer looking for her mother. Utau found her in the garden, "Mother, mother!! Come on you have to meet her!" Utau seized her mother's hand and began pulling her to the entrance hall. As the queen saw the new girl a smile of satisfaction played across her face, "Come here my dear," She said beckoning to the pink haired girl. She stepped slowly and awkwardly toward the queen. "What might your name be?" the queen asked. The girls voiced echoed throughout the room, "My name is Amu Hinamori," she sank into another curtsey. The queen was enthralled, "What a lovely name for a lovely girl. Except your clothes aren't exactly suitable for your stature as of now," The queen said now slowly circling Amu. "Yes, we'll have to get you all cleaned up and don't think of yourself as a servant but more of Utau's best friend," Amu bowed her head and thanked the queen, "Momma can Amu's room be next to mine?" The queen smiled at her daughter, "Of course dear," with that the queen departed.

~ Utau's P.O.V. ~

"Amu I want you to meet Nadeshiko, she's well I guess you could call her my nanny," I said pulling Amu into Nadeshiko's workshop. As Nadeshiko examined Amu she 'tsked' and shook her head. I began once more " I guess you've noticed that we don't treat our 'servant' the way other royal families do. Very few families do treat their 'servants' as actually people. I can only think of two other families that do the same as us; the Hotori family and the Tsukiyomi family. Even though father doesn't approve of the Tsukiyomi family…" my voice trailed off with my thoughts. Nadeshiko turned to me, "Utau the clothes Amu is wearing are well, I don't think that there is a word for it," I watched as Nadeshiko wrapped the tape measure around Amu's neck, arms, stomach and well pretty much every where.

"Nade, isn't her hair just gorgeous?" I asked. "I've never seen anything like it before," Nade said pulling several boxes of materials off a shelf. "Dresses that are blue, red, pink, and gold will be perfect," "Nade when will her first dress be done?" She thought this over carefully, "By this evening and she will have two dresses and an evening gown," Amu as polite as ever thanked Nade and left with me.

Early evening (5:30 p.m.)

I took Amu on a tour of the rest of the house, finishing with her room, which was next to three guest rooms. I pushed the door open to her room and ushered her in, "This is your room," Amu fell backwards on the king sized bed that was next to her balcony. "Amu why did the auctioneer want so much money for you?" I asked laying down next to her.


	3. Chapter 2

ShugoPrincess: Thank you for my fist review FBGoldfish! And now for my next chapter!

Ikuto: woman would you just shut up and get on with the story?

Shugo Princess: You are so mean… maybe I'll change it from an Amuto to a Tadamu…

Ikuto: NO!

Amu: * walks in as Ikuto shouts 'NO'* did I just miss something?

ShugoPrincess: Nothing out of the ordinary…except Ikuto here was about to do the disclaimer….

Ikuto: ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!

~ Chapter 2 ~

(6:30 p.m.) Utau's

I learned so much about Amu…she attended an etiquette school from the time she was 3 until she was 8. And her mother and her traveled the world until she was eleven, her mom was kind of like a pirate… and Amu knows how to speak five other languages. She was properly taught mathematics, music, and art up until about 6 months ago. Her mother died form a disease over seas. And when she was just a baby her dad died from small pox. There was a knock from the other side of Amu's door, Nade came in holding two gowns; one gold with red embroidery and the other red with gold embroidery.

Amu's P.O.V.

I ran my fingers over the fine materials of my dresses, "Nade they're… beautiful. You made these yourself?" I asked incredulously. "I had a little help," Nade said nonchalantly. Utau interrupted us "Amu it is time for your bath!" (Pretend that there is indoor plumbing ^_^) Utau pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I ran the water until it was warm and I sank into the deep bath. I ducked under the water and soaked my hair; this bath was at least big enough to fit ten people in it plus me. I closed my eyes again and dipped under the oink bubbles that coated the surface of the water.

(7:30 ish p.m.)

Once I finished grooming myself and getting dressed Utau led the way to the dining room. In the center of the room was a polished oak table that could fit probably around 40 or so people around it comfortably. There were 5 spots set with ornate China and silverware. The queen; blond hair and obsidian eyes sat next to her husband, the king; opaque lavender eyes and naturally whit hair. I followed Utau and sat across from the queen. The king spoke first; his voice was soft and filled the room, "How are you adjusting to your new home Amu?" I smiled "It is truly amazing, so beautiful,"

(9 o'clock p.m.)

After dinner I helped Utau prepare for bed, we sat in the center of her bed while I pulled a brush through her corn silk hair. "Alright Utau, it's time for you to go to bed," I pulled the sheets back so she could climb into her bed. She protested immediately, "Don't worry I'll see you in the morning," I began to hum a lullaby my mother used to hum to me. Utau settled and soon fell asleep, "I've never seen her go to sleep so quickly," Nade said in astonishment as I closed Utau's door. "It was nothing, I just hummed her a lullaby my mother used to hum for me," I said opening my bed room door and then closing it once Nade disappeared down the dark hallway.

I dressed in a night gown and stood on my balcony, there was a cherry blossom tree that reached all the way up to my balcony. They hadn't blossomed yet; the moonlight flooded the surrounding area. Some way down the road in each direction there was a grand castle, I assumed that one belonged to the Hotori family and the other belonged to the Tsukiyomi family. And about a mile or two from the house was Lake Ikeda. (Fresh water lake by the way) I stood outside looking at my new home; it was so different, so permanent.

The sun light filtered through the balcony doors and the windows in my room. None of the royal family was up yet so I decided to go for a little ride. While changing into my red dress I noticed that three more dresses had been added to my ensemble; a gold dress with black embroidery, a blue dress with gold embroidery and a pink dress with gold embroidery. Hanging next to each gown was a cloak; black, white, red, blue, gold, and pink. I slipped one on and fastened it around my neck and crept out of the house to the stables.

I found the horse I was looking for; she was a black stallion, her name was Ayumi. It was an easy ride to Lake Ikeda, I led Ayumi to the water's edge and she drank the water slowly and went to graze on the grass under a tree. I sat und a willow tree, one of the many that encompassed the lake. I watched as the sun rose and the rays reflect off of the glassy surface. It wasn't more than a few seconds that I saw a rock skip across the lake making hundreds of small ripples. I got up and peeked around the willow boughs. (branches) There was no one there, they had disappeared as soon as they had materialized. I was morbidly curious now to know who would come down here so early.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

ShugoPrincess: Sorry I haven't updated in what is really forever…

Ikuto: You should be sorry!

ShugoPrincess: Why?!

Ikuto: Because I have yet to make my debut!

ShugoPrincess: Tch…as if. Why would I want you in my story? *sarcasm*

Ikuto: …and you said I was mean; you're just cruel and unusual.

ShugoPrincess: I'm sorry Ikuto.

Ikuto: You're forgiven. ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Chara! Do not forget to review or she won't update!

ShugoPrincess: Don't tell them that! *panics* any way on with the story!

~ Chapter 2 Part 2 ~

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

After not finding any one at the lake I made my way back to the manor, by the time I got home it was around nine a.m. Every one was still sleeping, go figure; I retreated to my room, on my bed were a few more dresses. Each as beautiful as the next, I hung each one up carefully and removed my clock as well. Time for another bath; I slid in the tub and relaxed letting my skin absorb the smell of the strawberry bubbles.

The next thing on my list was to see Nade; I found her in her workshop. "Nade?" I called as I poked my head in the door. She popped out from behind a rack of material, "What can I do you for?" I laughed, "I know this is going to be weird but can you measure me for some pants and shirts?" Her eyes widened, "Of course, this is going to be quiet a challenge seeing as you are well…you know what I mean," Nade grabbed her measuring tape and proceeded, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you want shirts and pants?"

That was easily answered; "When I was traveling with my mother I didn't care much for dresses so I wore shirts and pants," She chuckled, measuring my chest. "That is understandable, I don't mind any ways, and I need new measurements for you any ways," Nade said that last part so quietly I thought she was talking to herself. "Is there any specific colors that you want for them?" Nade asked writing down the measurements. "Preferably black pants and white shirts, and maybe one or two black shirts but no other colored pants other than black," She nodded her head looking in several small boxes and then making a clicking noise, "Amu would you mind going into town for me and getting me some stuff?" "Of course," I said stepping down from the pedestal. Nade handed me a list, there was quiet a bit of stuff on it, Nade's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Don't worry just ask the lady for Nade's stuff," I nodded and left her workshop.

I ran inside grabbed the black cloak off my bed and returned to the stables to get Ayumi. Now we go to Kagoshima; the closest town for about 5 miles or so. I arrived and began to look for the tailor shop; it was a large building with at least 3 floors. I walked in; it was so bright and there were a lot of shelves. I looked at the lady behind the counter, "I need Nade's stuff," This seemed to get the lady's attention. She went into a back room and returned with 5 boxes and a small bag. "Here you go, I trust that Nadeshiko will find these to her liking," she bowed and opened the door for me. (The stuff was previously paid for) I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and collided with some one. I fell backwards and the boxes landed in my lap.

I caught a glimpse of the other person in the collision; blue hair, and he seemed to be in quiet a hurry. His hood slipped off of his head a little, he noticed this and quickly replaced his hood; before he left I heard him say sorry. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second and opened them and he was gone. In his place was a shorter boy, his hand was extended towards me, his cherry eyes were wide and his blond hair fell to the sides of his face. He helped me up, "I hope you're not hurt," "No, just a little startled,"

He smiled, I brushed the dust off of my cloak, as I brushed the dust off I noticed there was a reasonable size tear in the gown. "Oh shit (don't know what they say when they are mad) Nade is not going to be happy with me," I hissed under my breath. The boy was concerned, "Is there any thing that I could help you with?" I let out a huff, "Unless you know a tailor or seamstress, then no," He smiled, "I just happen to know a person who is…I guess you could say a jack of all trades,"

ShugoPrincess: Yeah I know the chapter was short…don't forget to review!

Ikuto: Yeah kind of like your attention span =)

ShugoPrincess: Yeah you're…wait hold on it is not that short!!

Ikuto: What do you wanna bet?

ShugoPrincess: That Amu will kiss you if my attention span is that short…

Amu: WAIT HOLD ON!!! Don't I have any say in this?

Ikuto & Shugo: No

Ikuto: And if your attention span is long lived then I won't do anything perverted to Amu…

ShugoPrincess: Alright we will find out some how… Don't forget to review!!!


	5. Chapter 3

ShugoPrincess: Alright Chapter 3 is up!

Ikuto: Hey Princess!

ShugoPrincess: Oh… Hey Ikuto. *looks away*

Ikuto: Hello I'm trying to have a conversation with you…

ShugoPrincess: *turns back to Ikuto* ~DROOL shirtless Ikuto ~ *blush*

Ikuto: *Puts shirt back on* Told you so...

ShugoPrincess: Oh crap you were right. Fine. I do not own Shugo Chara!

~ Chapter 3 ~

Amu's P.O.V.

I don't know where we were going but once we got out of the carriage I had a pretty vague idea; before me was a grand castle, walls that were 20 feet high or so and a draw bridge and yeah you get the point. The boy tugged on my arm to get my attention, "You haven't told me your name yet," I said as he held a door open for me. He laughed, "You're right. I'm Tadase Hotori," "Tadase," He turned his attention to me, "Oh sorry I wasn't speaking directly to you I was just saying it out loud," He laughed, "Speaking of names, what's yours?" I looked down at my dress and started playing with one of the frills. "You're right,"

I saw her sitting there at a table, if she had the time to come here why couldn't she go to town her own damn self? And now that I was looking at her why was she wearing pants and a shirt instead? Was it easier to make guy clothes that way? Wait what am I thinking I'm suppose to be mad! I tapped her on the shoulder, "Nade, what…" A voice cut me off, "Nade? You must mean my sister Nadeshiko. She's my twin. My name is Nagihiko, or Nagi for short," I looked at him, his face was softer than Nade's and his eyes were some how brighter. I felt my face flush, "Sorry," He laughed, "It's okay, you'd think that I would already be used to people confusing the two of us; but I'm still not used to it," Tadase laughed at Nagihiko's sudden speech. Nagihiko turned his attention to Tadase, "What do you need?" Tadase walked over to me and lifted up my dress! What the hell is he doing? Wait I have a rip in my dress… duh! "Her dress it has a hole in it,"

It wasn't long before Nagi fixed the tear in my dress, "I still have yet to tell you my name," Tadase smiled, "You're right," "I'm Amu Hinamori,"

Mean while at Ikeda Lake; he sat under a willow tree, catching his breath. It was her again, why does she keep appearing every where? First I saw her in my dreams, and then again this morning and just then back there. He sat there for a few more seconds before removing his hood and walking to the waters' edge. He let out a deep sigh and thought about what just happened: as always his step-father demanded that he attended the Royal Council meetings. He was able to slip away before it started. And again as usual a search party was sent after him. He was careless this time and one of them caught sight of him and then she came out of no where, he either had to keep running or risk being caught and forced to listen to boring old men discuss well boring old things. He managed to apologize to the girl, even if it was only a few seconds, he saw it in her eyes; she heard his apologize and then he disappeared. The moment there bodies touched there was a strange magnetized pull between the two of them; odd and unexplainable. He decided he needed to find out who she was.

Amu' P.O.V. Late morning early afternoon. I had been with Tadase and Nagi for some time now, "I guess I should be getting back now. Maybe we'll see each other again," I offered hopefully thinking about the future/ tomorrow r the next day, hoping that she would get to see Tadase soon.

Hoshina Manse: "Amu I'm so glad that you you're back," Nade said as Amu entered the shop. "Yeah. Nade how come you didn't tell me you had a brother?" I asked setting down the boxes. She laughed, "So you met Nagi. What do you think about him? And I guess since you met him you must have met Prince Tadase," I felt the color fall from my face, "P-p-prince Tadase?" Nade smiled, "Yep, he's the Hotori heir," Nade said holding up some shirts and pants. "Oh and speaking of which it is almost Utau's birthday, so the other royal families and friends will be coming over," I nodded weakly.

Nade handed me the clothes, "You should take these and keep them out of sight. And Utau will be up soon so you should go get ready and keep her company when she does wake up," I took the clothes from Nade and thanked her, 'Prince Tadase, what am I going to do now?' Just as I finished stashing my clothes Utau came bursting into my room.

ShugoPrincess: Alright Ikuto you win, I do have a short attention span.

Ikuto: Yeah I know, I usually am right

Amu: Princess…*death glare* I'm gonna kill you!

ShugoPrincess: Even if he was wrong you two would… never mind. People don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

ShugoPrincess: I regret to inform you that Tadase has to play a significant part in the story. *twitch twitch*

Ikuto: Does this mean I get less time with Amu?

ShugoPrincess: No it just means that you get to spend more time with her and this make Tadase jealous.

Ikuto: …Alright. ShugoPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

~ Chapter 3 Part 2 ~

~ Utau's P.O.V. Amu's room ~

"Amu, you know that my birthday is the day after next?" I asked sitting on her bed. She looked up at me, "Your birthday?" Amu asked. I nodded my head and climbed to the middle of her bed to sit next to her. She started brushing my hair, "What would you want for your birthday?" I shrugged my shoulders, letting her continue brushing my hair. "I know what I want! You know those big fancy teddy bears that they have in England?" I asked turning around to face her. Amu nodded, "Do you want one of those?" I smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do,"

I changed the subject, "You know the other royal families are coming over?" Amu's mouth dropped open, "The other…royal families?" Amu asked. "Yeah! Hotori-san and Tsukiyomi-san are coming over with their families," She nodded her head again.

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

So he really is coming over? I guess I would have to see him sooner or later. I smiled meekly, I turned my attention back to Utau; "What do you want to do today?" I asked brightening my mood. I watched as she thought this over, "I guess we could have breakfast,"

The day passed quickly and the next thing I knew Utau was sleeping and it was late at night (9 o'clock p.m.) There was a full moon so I decided to go back to Ikeda Lake.

As I approached the willow that I was sitting under this morning I heard the soft notes weaving in and out of the night air. I listened as the person continued to play. Leaning against the trunk I sat on the opposite side of the tree. The music was so beautiful; I had never heard anything like it. I was determined to find out who was playing. I stood up and slipped on the dew covered grass sliding down the embankment. I got up and turned around to see if the person was still there, the spot under the tree was empty. "How disappointing, I was hoping to see the person," I whispered to myself.

I sat down under the tree and pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around the front of my legs. A small breeze played in the willows and sent ripples across the lake. I put my head against the tree trunk and looked up. ON one of the lower branches was a boy? He appeared to be lying on his back looking up through the branches. I could hardly tell what color his hair was because it was so dark and I guessed that his clothes were black because I could hardly see them. Curiosity got the best of me and I began to climb the tree. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, "Damn dress," I hissed as I swung my leg up on the branch were the boy was lying. I got on the branch completely and carefully crawled towards him, he was sleeping?!

I hovered over him trying to place his face; I know I'd seen him from some where but I couldn't quiet remember form where. His face was calm and peaceful, it was so sudden that I almost fell out of the tree; he opened his eyes, "You know you shouldn't stare at people when they're trying to sleep," his voice was soft and teasing. I swallowed and tried to keep my heart from jumping out of my chest, "Were you the one who was playing that beautiful song?" I asked pushing aside his comment. He sat up; I noticed that from his neck hung a silver cross on a black piece of satin or silk. "And if I was?" he stood up and walked along the branch as if it was the ground under his feet and not a 5 inch wide branch. I kept my voice calm, "It was absolutely wonderful," He turned away from me and grabbed a case, "Then I thank you for the compliment," he jumped off the branch.

WTF?! I leaned over the side looking for the boy, in my haste I leaned over to quickly and fell from the tree. I waited to hit the cold dew covered grass but instead found my self in the boy's arms. I looked up at him, "Th-thanks," He smirked and set me on my feet. I turned to him but he was already gone, "Okay so I fall out of a tree and then he catches me and disappears," I huffed under my breath. I walked to the edge of the water.

A voice came from behind me, soft and husky, "What's your name?" I almost screamed, and he's back again!! "Amu, what's your name?" He smirked, "Ikuto," I nodded my head. I watched as Ikuto picked up a rock and threw across the lake…he threw the rock across the lake? Wait hold on a second; does this mean he was here the first time I came? "I should go now," Ikuto said walking up the grassy slope. I ran to catch up with him, "Will you come back again?" I asked as we reached the road. Ikuto smirked and whistled, a black stallion came from behind a tree, "Do you need a ride?" "Sure," He helped me on to the horse, no saddle, so he rides bare back? I didn't realize where we were until he asked me which way to go, "Ummm, straight," Within a few more minutes Ikuto was helping me off the horse, "Wait!" I called before he left, "Will you be there again?" He smirked like he did when I asked him at the lake, "Maybe tomorrow, but you would have to come back and see for yourself," I laughed lightly, there was a cloud of dust and all I could see was the retreating figure of Ikuto on his horse.

~ Ikuto's P.O.V ~

What an odd girl, she climbs trees in dresses, curses the dress, talks to people she doesn't even know, but I guess you could say we've met before; if you call me running into her and then apologizing and running a first meeting. Maybe I will go back tomorrow, tomorrow is also Utau's birthday.

~ The next day 11:30 before noon ~

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

*sigh* neither of the royal families has arrived yet, but there are tons of odd people inside. ~ Utau is now 12 ~

Normal P.O.V.

She was sitting outside on the edge of a fountain with her head in her hands. She was oblivious to the blond haired prince that was approaching her, Tadase tapped her on the shoulder. Amu was startled and lost her balance and fell in the fountain. Amu came out of the fountain dripping wet from head to toe, who was slightly – who am I kidding – hugely embarrassed.

Tadase stuttered, tripped and stumbled over his words trying to apologize to the soaked girl, "A-a-a-amu! I-i-i-I'm s-s-sorry," Amu's mood was some what soured when she saw that it was Tadase and not Ikuto, she had to shut him up some how, "No Tadase it's okay. I just need a towel. I don't want to track water inside," She hoped that this would alleviate some of Tadase's guilt and shut him up for a while. Tadase ran back to the castle in search of a towel for Amu, no sooner did Tadase leave did Ikuto appear. Amu went back to daydreaming and didn't notice Ikuto. He saw that the girl wasn't paying attention, he bent down next to her and whispered in her ear. Amu nearly fell back in the fountain again only to be caught by Ikuto around her waist.

ShugoPrincess: As much as I regret doing this… I have updated even though No one has reviewed… my story is so unloved. *sob*

Amu: It's okay Princess! Ikuto and I are still here!

ShugoPrincess: *between sobs and hiccups* Thank… you…Amu!

Ikuto: You're welcome!

Amu: As long as Tadase doesn't come back any time soon every thing will be fine.

Tadase: *clears throat*

Amu: How long have you been standing there?

Tadase: * frantic and panicking like a little girl* I've been here since the beginning of the story!

Amu: well, isn't that awkward!! *hides behind Ikuto and Princess*

Ikuto: PLEASE review people or else she's going to be all emo and well yeah…. Not cool cuz then who knows what would happen to the story!


	7. An Epic Tradgedy

ShugoPrincess: I am really sorry I can't update for a few weeks… My computer pretty much blew up in my face and I am having a writer's block but I do have a new story. It's called "Whose-So-Called-Life-Is-It-Anyways?' A total Amuto and it's the longest Amuto story I have.

Ikuto: Blah blah blah blah, no cares about your problems. -_-

ShugoPrincess: Then I guess that you don't care if Amu ends up with you or not… *devilish glare*

Ikuto: Yeah…I do…

Amu: Ikuto you are such a hentai!

Ikuto: *whispering seductively* But I really do love you Amu…

Amu: *swoon & drool*

ShugoPrincess: If you have any ideas for She's the Man or Ever After just message me! Suggestions will be greatly appreciated!! And loved… or else there won't be any more AMUTO!! *cries in a corner* Thank You for your time… I know that you are pissed and so am I… ~_o


	8. Chapter 4

ShugoPrincess: Chapter 4 Part 1!

Ikuto: ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Chara….although she is obsessed.

ShugoPrincess: *hits Ikuto*

Ikuto: Sorry but it's true!

~ Chapter 4 Part 1~

- - - Recap - - -

Tadase stuttered, tripped and stumbled over his words trying to apologize to the soaked girl, "A-a-a-amu! I-i-i-I'm s-s-sorry," Amu's mood was some what soured when she saw that it was Tadase and not Ikuto, she had to shut him up some how, "No Tadase it's okay. I just need a towel. I don't want to track water inside," She hoped that this would alleviate some of Tadase's guilt and shut him up for a while. Tadase ran back to the castle in search of a towel for Amu, no sooner did Tadase leave did Ikuto appear. Amu went back to daydreaming and didn't notice Ikuto. He saw that the girl wasn't paying attention, he bent down next to her and whispered in her ear. Amu nearly fell back in the fountain again only to be caught around her waist be Ikuto.

- - - Recap - - -

* Amu's P.O.V. *

"Well it has been quiet some time since we last met," a soft voice murmured in my ear. I moved so that I could see who it was even though I knew very well who it was; Ikuto's face was only centimeters away from mine. My thoughts scattered and I was rendered speechless; which in this case is not a good thing. "You know you really are a clumsy baka," his words floated in one ear and out the other, none of them registering in my mind at all. Ikuto let go of my waist, again I thought I was going to fall in to the fountain but I kept my balance. I glared at him, "What are you doing here?" I demanded. He walked on the edge of the fountain wall with amazing grace; "I'm here for the same reason as you are," I started laughing, I looked up at Ikuto and his face was confused. I stood on the wall next to him, "Trust me, we're not here for the same reason," He shrugged and hopped down from the wall; he held out his hand for me to take. I guess it couldn't hurt to let him help me, I placed my hand in his. He laced his finger in between mine and pulled me down from the wall.

"Again, you are amazingly clumsy," I wrenched my hand from his, "I am not clumsy!" He stifled a laugh. I walked through the garden leaving Ikuto behind me, hundreds of thoughts were racing through my head, none of them having anything to do with Utau, but much to my own amazement they were all about Ikuto. This strange boy who seemed to turn up every where, and when he did, he acted like such a pervert. I balled my fist up and continued to walk along the path. "So exactly what are you doing here if you're not here for the same reason that I am?" Ikuto asked. I sighed, I guess I should tell him, "I'm here because," I was cut off by a squeal and then hit by a flash of blonde. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Utau said hugging me around my waist. She let go after laying her head against me, "Why are you all wet?" My cheeks flushed at the thought of Ikuto's arms holding me and keeping me from falling in the fountain. "I fell in the fountain," Utau rolled her eyes and redirected her attention to Ikuto.

I let my thoughts wander away from me, "AMU!" I looked back at Utau, "You've met Tsukiyomi-kun?" Wait rewind! Tsukiyomi-kun?! "Tsukiyomi-kun?!" I spluttered. Utau's eyes turned as round as saucers, and then turned her fury to Ikuto, "You didn't tell her you last name?" Ikuto looked away, "I didn't think it was crucial for her to know my last name," Ikuto said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. My head was still in the clouds, some one wound their fingers with mine and started pulling me along. I went with that person still trying to sort out what just happened. It wasn't until Ikuto said something did I realize that it was his hand that was laced with mine, "Amu…why are you here?" I looked at our hands; my face went up in flames. I shook my head, "It's…." I was going to tell him until I saw Tadase sitting on the fountain waiting with a fluffy white towel, "Tadase!" I unthinkingly ran to him and threw my arms around him. I let go of Tadase after a few short seconds, his face was a bright cherry red. I looked down and played with the lace on my dress, "Sorry that was sudden," Tadase's voice was nothing more than a mere whisper, "It's okay,"

I wrapped the towel around my body it was so warm, from behind us I heard some one clearing their throat. I turned around and saw Utau with her arms crossed over her chest Ikuto looking away. Although he was looking away I could feel a sort of gravitational pull resonating from him, I was unable to explain why at that very moment why instead of being with Tadase I would rather wrap my arms around Ikuto and comfort him and apologize for what had just occurred. "…Sorry, my dress and…." Utau rolled her eyes in Ikuto's direction, I returned to my spot next to him and laced my fingers through his and gave a small squeeze. He looked at me and smiled, it wasn't a smirk or superficial fake smile but it was a true genuine smile. This filled me with a sudden sense of, well I don't know how to explain it. Tadase was forgotten about and left twiddling his thumbs at the fountain still looking at the cement out of embarrassment.

As we walked to the castle Utau started up again, "Amu we still need to get you ready for the ball. I swallowed and stopped dead in my tracks, "B-b-b-ball?"

* Tadase's P.O.V.*

…it's murder. j.k. ^_^

I thought about what Amu looked like when she let go of me after those few seconds that were seemingly precious to me; her face was bright red. "B-b-b-ball?" Amu asked tripping over her own words. Ikuto smirked, "Yeah, it's where you go to dance," he pulled her closer; closer than necessary and started twirling around with her. "It's a masquerade ball Amu, so there's no need to be afraid," Amu's face went from faint and confused to hard and confident. "Who says I'm scared?" her body was positioned behind Ikuto as if she was hiding. I was unsure about speaking so I cleared my throat, "Utau did Nagi happen," she cut me off "Yup, Nagi already got your stuff," Amu moved from behind Ikuto, "Yes Amu Nade already got your stuff to," Utau's voice was a little exasperated but it was calm. There was a soft breeze and Ikuto caught my attention purposefully, "You know Amu, you should go inside. I noticed that you look tired," Amu seemed to draw herself up so that she was only a few inches away from his face, "….." she hadn't said anything, had she lost her nerve?

Again Ikuto played it off as an innocent gesture, "Amu, are you done standing here and worrying or do I have to spell it out; let's go inside," He pulled her towards the double doors that led to the castle. His voice was luring her in and she didn't even know it, it irritated me to the ends of the Earth.

* Amu's P.O.V. *

I stood rooted to the spot, I watched as Tadase's face twisted into an unmistakable glare. It was directed at Ikuto but Ikuto neither noticed nor seemed to be affected by it if he did notice. "I'm gonna go inside before I get sick or something," I said unevenly, Ikuto released my hand as I started walking and I tripped over the hem of my dress. Tadase caught me, I looked up and his rose colored eyes seemed to sparkle with the rest of his features. It was something that I hadn't noticed about him before; it was kind of cute. "You know Amu if you're just going to fall in his lap like that you might as well get a room," I glared daggers at Ikuto, why did he have to ruin the moment? I recomposed myself, I caught up with Ikuto as he reached the doors, "If I didn't know any better I would say that you were. Oh I don't know jealous?" Ikuto smirked, "Nah I don't think so after all you did fall in to my arms more than once," "So not," I hissed as Ikuto walked away chuckling in satisfaction.

* Tadase's P.O.V. *

* some one kill me!! J.k. his p.o.v. is necessary for the story…most unfortunate…. *

I walked over to Amu, she was still huffed up about what Ikuto said. Utau had left before Ikuto, so now it was just Amu and me. "Amu," she turned to face me, I watched as a light flooded Amu's eyes. "Yes Tadase?" I swallowed, how was I suppose to tell her how I feel? "……You should go inside….Utau's probably waiting for you," Saved!!! Her face fell and the light faded from her eyes, "You're right. Thanks again for the towel," She pulled the towel tighter around her thin frame. "You're welcome," my voice was lame and exasperated. She nodded and I watched as she walked away.

* Ikuto's P.O.V. *

Ugh, how? Is that even legal? Is there even a word for it? Tadase likes Amu…Utau's voice intruded on my overbearing thoughts. "Ikuto what are you thinking about?" "Nothing," I replied. Utau mumbled something unitelligable under her breath, I caught the words: Ikuto, Amu, love and stupid. I rounded on her "What did you say?" She made a face at me, "Tch, why would you? Of all people care what I said?" I shook my head and opened the door to the room that I would be staying in. It was two down from Utau's and right next to Amu's. "What ever maybe I'll take a nap," I closed the door behind my and retired to my bed.

*Amu's P.O.V. *

It was only after a few steps did Tadase decide to join me in taking a walk through the castle, "So what do you like to do Tadase?" He thought this over carefully, "I like to draw and paint portraits and landscapes and stuff like that," It almost seemed boring but who was I to judge. His skin turned a delicate shade of pink. "Maybe sometime I could do one of you if you like," I chuckled, "Sure, that sounds nice. Now I have to get ready for the ball," I said opening my door and slipping inside. I walked to my bed, lying there at full length was a black and white gown, embedded with crystals. Next to it was a black mask adorned with diamonds. (Link to the picture of Amu's dress is on my Profile)

It took me a while to get ready but eventually I left my room. I had butterflies fluttering around in my stomach and my blood was racing through my body. As I walked closer to the ball room the orchestra became louder and louder. I opened the door to find hundreds of people dressed and masked and it seems as though I was the last to arrive.

* Tadase's P.O.V.*

eww, eww, eww!!! J.k.

The doors opened and she walked in. Even though she was wearing a mask I could tell she was glowing with radiance. All the light seemed to focus on Amu, everything revolved around her. She descended the steps slowly. I approached her, all eyes seemed to be simultaneously following Amu. I held my hand out, "may I have this dance?" Her smile faded, but then lit back up and yet it didn't seem real, I wasn't sure what she was expecting. She took my hand and I led her to the center of the room.

* Amu's P.O.V. *

The room was lavishly decorated. The lights in the room were dimming so it was hard to tell what color people's hair was. I only saw three or four people with blond hair and one of them was walking towards me. Not who I was looking for but I guess. He stopped only a foot short of me and whispered, "May I have this dance?" I took his hand and walked to the center floor with him, he said something and I wasn't paying attention. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," He chuckled, "That's alright, I'd be glad to say it again;" "You look beautiful Amu," The end of the sentence wasn't Tadase's voice. Tadase stopped, "You don't mind if I cut in do you?" This sent my thoughts in to a blurry haze. I felt Tadase's grip around my waist reluctantly loosen. "Of course not," Before Tadase left he whispered in my ear, he backed away and faded out of my sight.

His words still echoing through my head, 'A rose by any other name is just as sweet, but Amu you are sweeter than anything I have ever had,' (Quote from Shakespeare!) I finally realized that I was dancing again, his arms curved easily around my body, loose but he led the dance. I found my voice again, "You know I would have never guessed. But you are good at dancing,"

He chuckled, "So I've been told," this voice was soft and familiar; Ikuto. "Exactly what did the kiddy king say to you, that got you all flustered?"

* Ikuto' P.O.V. *

I watched as Amu's cheeks flood with color, "You know what," we twirled in a circle, "What?" I asked innocently. Amu was being defiant, "It's really none of you business," She tried distancing her body from mine but it was a vain attempt. My arms encircled her, entwining our bodies closer. I bowed my head so that I was level with Amu's ear, "You know that I can top anything that he said," Amu rolled her eyes. I ran my fingers over her body and in response I received a shiver, not from being cold but from something more.

ShugoPrincess: And that is an AMAZING cliffhanger if you ask me…

Ikuto: Victory is mine

Amu: What victory?

Ikuto: The one where you fall into my arms and are completely and hopelessly in love with me….kind of like right now.

Amu: Yeah you keep telling your self that. Reviews Please!


	9. Chapter 5 Part 1

ShugoPrincess: Short and sweet!

Ikuto: ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.

~ Chapter 5 Part 1 ~

* Ikuto's P.O.V. *

10: 30 p.m.

Was it really possible that I was falling for this girl? Was this really happening? Does the sun rise in the morning? Yes, yes and yes. The song slowed to a crawl, "Amu?" She looked away from me, she was still irritated about what happened earlier but none the less she responded, "Yes?" I relayed every moment that I had spent with her. It wasn't long and yet it wasn't long enough. "Ikuto? Ikuto?" Amu's voice drifted into my thoughts. "Yeah?" I asked blankly. "You wanted to ask me something," Amu prompted.

* Amu's P.O.V. *

A new song started and Ikuto led me out of the ball room and in to the garden. Moonlight flooded the backyard. Again we stood in front of the fountain, it was a small detail but it seemed as though the moonlight made Ikuto's skin paler and his expression softer. I could still hear the music and Ikuto resumed the dance position, the music was low and comforting. We moved around the fountain slowly, I laid my head against Ikuto's chest and felt the rhythm of his heart beat keeping tempo with mine. I didn't notice it until now (like many other things) Ikuto's clothes were black with silver adornments. Around his neck was a thin silver chain and from it hung a silver cross.

"Amu?" his breath tickled my throat. "Yes?" He took a deep breath and began, his voice was smoother than silk, "I don't quite know how to say, those three words. I said to much, but not enough. All that I am and all that I was , all that I ever will be is reflected in your eyes. I am yours forever," (A/N: What Ikuto tells Amu are lyrics from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. By the way I don't own Snow Patrol.)

* Ikuto' P.O.V. *

I moved from her neck to the corner of her lips. I felt her hands move to my face, pulling my mask away slowly.

* Amu's P.O.V. *

I lost all sense of what was right and what was wrong, right now all wanted was to see Ikuto's face. My hands moved on their own accord, removing his mask. It was like seeing him for the first tie all over again. The moonlight reflected in his midnight eyes, his mouth pulled into a smile.

* Ikuto's P.O.V. *

I waited patiently as she removed my mask. Something filled her eyes, a sort of sad emptiness. It was heart-breaking, I let my right hand trail up her body stopping at the edge of her mask. I let the tip of my thumb trace small circle on her cheek. Her golden eyes closed for a second and it only took another second for me to take away her mask. She looked like a new person (as far as new can go…) a soft breeze played in her hair blowing it across her face. The luminescence light up her smile and her eyes.

* Amu's P.O.V. *

We were in our own little world, just the two of us. Nothing could go wrong, I stood on my tip toes. Ikuto leaned forward so that our face were almost touching. His breath was cold on my lips, I could feel his lips brush softly against mine. I heard something or some one. *WTF?! Why is he out here? Ikuto was so close, he was almost mine….just a few more seconds* I pulled away only enough so that I could see the intruder. Tadase's face was beyond shock, it was bewildered. His eyes were round as saucers and his mouth hung open as if he were about to say something. Ikuto never looked up but I'm sure he was aware of Tadase's presence. He moved his lips along my jaw, then my jugular and finally my collar bone.

* Ikuto's P.O.V. *

Of course some one would have to come and ruin the moment, it seemed inevitable. But I have to admit the look on Tadase's face was priceless. I glanced up to get a better look at his face and let out a little chuckle. This sent a shiver through Amu's body and a new emotion panned across Tadase's face. I kissed her neck then her cheek and finally the corner of her mouth. I released Amu and she practically hid behind me still clinging to my hand. It was only a few seconds later that Amu let out a stifled sneeze.

Amu's eyes were full of remorse, her golden eyes moved from our hands to my face. She stood on her tip toes again, "I'd better get inside. Some other time?" The last part of her explanation was more like a question. As if she wanted to finish this as much as I did. "Of course," She let go of my hand and rushed past Tadase.

* Tadase's P.O.V. *

What the…Amu….Ikuto….everything flashed through my thoughts again and again. None of it made any sense…how could Amu do this? Of course it wasn't her fault, I turned to look at Ikuto. He was pacing back and forth on the fountain wall. "You…you're a thieving cat you haven't changed one bit!!" this left me feeling relieved and a little more in control. Ikuto stopped pacing and walked over to where I was standing, "No, no it's not that I haven't changed. It's just that Amu is naturally attracted to me," As usual Ikuto made an excuse for everything. He never took responsibility for any thing that he did. My temper boiled as he walked calmly back to the fountain. "Good night kiddy king," He disappeared, melting into the shadows. I ran to the spot where he was standing, of course nothing was there.

I returned to the ball room, still fuming; every time I close my eyes I see Ikuto's mocking smile. There were only a few people left and those that were still in the room were heading for the double doors. (12:30 a.m.) I walked through the castle and replayed the previous events in my head. It was all so wrong; Amu and Ikuto. It was wrong horrible. I stepped into my room and paced back and forth. Amu was so…so innocent, but Ikuto he's…..there's no word for a person like him. I walked to the balcony, my thought continually chased each other back and forth. Maybe if I relaxed I could come up with a logical explanation. I left my room.

I hadn't walked any further than the room next to mine when I collided with some one. The one person I didn't expect to see walking around the castle so early in the morning was Amu.

* Amu's P.O.V. *

I was relieved that it was only Tadase, but then again there went my bottle of fresh milk. I felt my face turn red, I realized that he was covered in milk. I grabbed the bottle that now lay on the floor and grabbed Tadase's hand. His words were unsure, "Amu where are we going?" I opened my door, "I guess you don't have an extra pair of clothes do you?" I asked rummaging through my drawers. "I am not wearing a dress," I laughed, "Don't worry I'm not going to make you wear a dress.

It didn't take long for Tadase to get changed. I sat on my bed and yawned.

* Tadase's P.O.V. *

It wasn't long before Amu fell asleep, her pink hair was messy, her cream colored skin still had a hint of red in her cheeks. I moved Amu's hair away from her face, Amu let out a sigh. I watched the girl that I loved until I fell asleep.

* Amu's P.O.V. *

It is so bright in here. Why? I rolled over and buried my face in a pillow. My pillow moved…why did I pillow move? I opened my eyes and saw Tadase. My first reaction scream. His hand covered my mouth, I thought about every thing and then some thing from last night; Ikuto, me the ball, and finishing. I looked around my balcony doors were open, I put one of my hands to my forehead. My hands were clammy. "How gross! I need a shower…" I got up and realized that Tadase was still in my room, "I wasn't talking about you, my hands are all clammy," I said. Tadase got up, "I'll see you later?" it was more of a question. I wasn't sure how to answer, so I kind of nodded my head a little and I still had previous arrangements that needed to be fulfilled. I watched as Tadase left my room, I sat back down on my bed and put my head between my hands.

"You shouldn't leave your balcony doors open like that, any one could sneak into your room," a voice whispered in my ear. I wasn't surprised to see Ikuto and yet I was. "Yeah but you shouldn't be climbing through balconies," I said walking to my closet. Ikuto followed


	10. Chapter 6

ShugoPrincess: Avery special thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed my story and to my friend Bam who continuously bothered me to finish the chapters…. ^_^

Ikuto: What ever just get on with the story.

Amu: …..*day dream*

Chapter 6 Tadase's P.O.V.

I watched as the two of them left the gates. Where could they possibly going this early? I ran to the stables and prepared to follow them. I could see Amu's fading hooded figure and her abductor leading the horse. They weren't going towards the city, I couldn't think of any where else they could be going. Well except for the Tsukiyomi palace….

Amu's P.O.V.

"Exactly how long were you waiting?" I asked as we rounded the bend in the road. Ikuto was still walking beside the horse, "Not long." His voice was light and nonchalant. What could he possibly be thinking about? "Do I get to hear you play your violin any time in the near future?" I asked as the lake came into view. "Maybe." Ikuto stopped and helped me down. We walked to the edge of the water, small ripples moved across the surface. "Exactly what are we doing?" I asked looking up at Ikuto. He smirked, "I was going to play my violin, I was also under the impression you needed to bathe." I smiled, "I could do with a go bath." Ikuto shook his head and retreated to sit under the willow tree. I stripped down to my bare skin as Ikuto played a melody. It stopped only for a few seconds, I turned to see why. Ikuto had laid his violin back in its case, we watched me from under the tree. It was a foolish gesture but I moved to cover my mid-section. Ikuto got up from the tree and made his way towards me. He didn't seem to be in any hurry and neither was I. His body shadowed mine. Only the thin fabric of his clothes separated our bodies. His long fingers brushed across my skin softly, his voice was like silk, "You know you don't have to hide from me Amu." I still couldn't drop my guard. I glanced at the reflection in the lake. The images were swirled together; midnight black against milky white. The waters calmed after a while. I opened my mouth to speak but Ikuto shook his head, relinquished his hold on me and returned to the willow tree.

I resumed my original goal…. a bath. I peeked towards to group of willow trees. No Ikuto, but a sweet melody wove in and out of the air. I moved into the water until it came up to my waist. "Ikuto." My voice was only a whisper but the song stopped and the last note hung in the silence. I dropped beneath the cool water. There was a soft swirling around me. I resurfaced and looked around not seeing the source of the movement. "Boo!" Ikuto's voice came from behind me. I jumped away from him while my heart was hammering away in my chest. "That was not funny." I said. Ikuto was trying to hold in his laughter. "Sorry." I ignored his apology and moved away from him. I stole a glance back but he wasn't there any more. I walked into the deeper part of the water, it got warmer the further I went in. I saw him surface a few feet away from me. I dipped beneath the waters and came up, he was still in the same spot. Was he sulking? I made my way over to him, "Ikuto…I'm sorry." My voice was sorrowful, he looked at me carefully, "Are you really sorry?" I nodded my head. I couldn't tell if he was about to give in so I continued. "I'm really sorry." Ikuto looked at me suspiciously. "I'm sorry, I really am." I hooked my arms around his neck. His sapphire eyes were blazing with curiosity and intensity. I apologized again pulling him closer to me. Ikuto sighed and pressed his lips against mine a little too willingly. Our bodies twisted together. Ikuto stumbled backwards and we were completely submerged under the water. My finger knotted in his hair and his hands moved over my body. I couldn't think of anything I could possibly want more than Ikuto. He regained his balance and pulled us up to the surface.

Ikuto's lips were edging away from mine. "We have a problem." He mumbled against my lips. He was clearly upset. Did I do something wrong? Did I not do something? Did I miss something? Ikuto sensed my unease and pointed to the bank. Tadase was looking around the willows. Ikuto moved so that I was the only able to see him. "So exactly what am I suppose to do?" I asked looking at Ikuto. He smirked, "You could stay here with me until he does something." Ikuto suggested slyly. I studied his face, he was amazingly beautiful. His usually blue hair looked black in the water and his eyes were mischievous. "One more?" I asked hopefully. Maybe he would allow it even though we both knew what would happen if we were caught. "One." Ikuto said smiling as his finger tangled in my hair and pulling me closer to him. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him again. Ikuto bit my bottom lip gently asking for an entrance. His warm breath flooded my mouth. I moaned in response as his tongue traced a line over mine. His hands loosed from my hair and wove around my waist. I pulled away to catch my breath. Ikuto was smirking, "That was your one." He said it as if he was lecturing me rather than sending my heart into frenzy. I played along, "Fine….will I get to se you tomorrow?" Ikuto's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Of course." His lips pressed against the base of my neck.

Tadase's P.O.V.

Where in the world could she have possibly gotten off to? I pushed through the web of green that was hanging from the willow boughs. The black horse was only a little way down grazing on the wild grass. There was no sign of Amu, nothing. I turned to face the lake, in the middle of the lake was a pink dot. "AMU!!" I called out her name. There was no sign of Ikuto so that was always a plus. At my feet there was a pile of clothes....Amu's clothes. She wasn't wearing anything? I felt the blood in my face flare up; images of Amu flooded my thoughts. Each one progressing further than the last, I couldn't think of Amu like that and yet at the same time I could. Affectionate and flexible, her body against mine, her lips touching me ever so softly. Again the blood rushed to my cheeks. "Tadase? Are you okay?" Amu's voice was ringing in my ears. "I'm fine." I mumbled keeping my eyes on the white sand that was beneath my feet. I let my eyes wander, they traveled up Amu's slim figure. Her back was to me, I could see all her curves, her pale skin glowed under the morning sun. I watched as my hand drifted towards her. I couldn't stop myself; it was like she had a sort of gravitational pull.

My hand moved up and down the smooth arch of Amu's spine. Amu turned around, my fingers brushed against her flat stomach. I thought there was a small bump between her hips but that was impossible. I curled my fingers around Amu's waist. "Tadase," her voice was skeptical. "I couldn't think of anything else to say, "Please," I asked as I read her eyes. She didn't say anything, but I proceeded any way. I pressed my lips against Amu's. Her lips had a sweet tangy taste. She was pure of any sin, whole and complete. The response was almost immediate; her arms hooked around my neck. I couldn't deny her enthusiasm, my hands rested on her hips pulling her naked body closer to my body. Amu broke the kiss, something unreadable played in her eyes. My body was on fire and my lung were on fire as if I had swallowed burning coals. Amu slipped out of my arms; panic spread over her face. She picked up her dress and sprinted to a willow tree. I was left standing in the white sand, looking past the mountains that encompassed the lake.

Amu' POV

I felt a hand move across my body, but it wasn't the pair of hands that I lusted for. It was Tadase, he moved closer to me. I could plainly see my reflection in his eyes. Tadase pressed his lips against mine. My thoughts however were else where; thinking about Ikuto and kissing him and Ikuto. I saw Ikuto walking across the sand carrying his shirt, his pants were drenched and clinging to his skin. I could feel Tadase about to pull away from me. I wasn't going to let Tadase see Ikuto and chase him away. My arms hooked loosely around his neck, Tadase took this as enthusiasm and tried to burrow into my mouth. I saw the look on Ikuto's face and an immediate pang of hurt and guilt swirled in my stomach. Tadase let go of me. "…it didn't mean anything." I mumbled as I ran to the willow tree that Ikuto climbed up. I pulled my dress on and started up the tree. I was about half way up the tree when I saw Ikuto. "Ikuto. No. Please." He saw me and moved up the branches. He kept his distance and I was glad because that meant I couldn't hurt him. The next branch was some what out of my reach but I went for it any way, with some difficulty and a lot of grunting I was able to pull myself onto the branch, only to have Ikuto put two or three more yards between us. The space between the braches was getting larger and larger and it didn't help that I was wearing a dress. "I am not asking you to …" I pulled myself on to the next branch. "…..you to come with me, I'm just asking you, " I jumped for a branch. "I just want you to listen." Ikuto moved again, this time only one branch. It would definitely take me some time to get to where Ikuto was and I was pretty sure if he wanted to, Ikuto could get down faster than I could.

ShugoPrincess: Yet another Amazing Chapter done by yours truly.

Amu: yeahh…..

Ikuto: …..*pouting in a corner*


	11. Chapter 7

ShugoPrincess: Let the insults, praise and reviews commence.

Ikuto: As If any one actually cares.

ShugoPrincess: -_- Ikuto you're such a meanie.

Ikuto: Like I care.

Amu: ShugoPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara

ShugoPrincess: thanx to the following pplz: XxLovesxInuyashaxX, xxMonkeey27xx, xXYoraXx, Mony, kawaiimiyu-chan, miserae, Athena's Darknight, MagicalDisney, Banaboom, okinawa haruhi, Nikkixoxo, Riuko, Foxgrl18, vampire-fetish15, missXsukisho, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Uchiha Lolita.

Chapter 7

One more branch, Ikuto was sitting against the tree, it was almost like he was waiting. I could barely reach the next branch, but that wasn't going to stop me from getting up there to him. I jumped up and wrapped my fingers around the branch. I swung my legs up and pulled my body to the next level.

"You're persistent aren't you?" Ikuto's voice whispered through the trees. It surprised me and my hands slipped from the branch leaving me hanging upside down by my knees. "Crap.." the blood was rushing to my head and my dress fell over me. I felt a slight change in weight on the branch I was hanging by. "Great now he's going up further." I moved my dress so I could see a little. He was no where to be seen. I lowered my self to the branch under me, "I'm sorry Ikuto I didn't mean it."

I slid down to the next branch, "I didn't want him to see you," I was closer to the ground now. "He would've done something and you would have left and I didn't want you to leave me." I felt the hot tears stream down my cheeks. My feet touched the ground. "Amu?" I looked up, "Yeah?" "Are you okay?" Tadase asked. I looked up into the tree and sighed, "No, no I'm not okay."

"Do you want to talk…" I cut him off, "No." Tadase looked around and then spoke again, "We should go…..Amu was there some one here with you?" I looked at Tadase, "No." My voice was distant.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Shugo Princess ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Shugo Princess ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Shugo Princess ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I glanced back at the lake over my shoulder. The sun was bouncing off of the smooth surface. I saw him, he was watching as I left. I blinked away the tears and he was gone. "Amu…" Tadase was trying to get my attention. I didn't even bother looking at him, "Yes?" I closed my eyes. I couldn't stand to see anything. Everything was dull and empty now.

"Did I do something?" Tadase asked. Did he do something? No, he didn't do anything. It was me. "It's not your fault. It's just me." I felt my eyes water. "Come on we should go inside now." Tadase helped down and lead me inside. I still hadn't opened my eyes and Tadase didn' bother asking why, and for that I was glad.

"Thank you Tadase." I heard the door close behind me and then I sank to the floor. Leaning against my bed Ikuto's face flashed behind my eyelids from the time I met him until today; suspicious, teasing, mocking, happy, mad, upset, resentful. I opened my eyes and it was like I went color blind. Black, white and grey, no other colors were left in my world. The beautiful work of art that I adored and loved was stolen away from me by….myself.

My door opened as I continued with my silent sulking and moping. "You're Miss Hinamori aren't you?" her voice was stern. I nodded my head without looking up, "Miss Utau was expecting you." Of course I still had to take heed in my job. I was so caught up in my secret I pushed everything aside…but now it was different; my secret was gone.

"Of course." I managed to pull myself up from the ground only to falter and crumple to the floor. She caught me and held me close to her. She was a shining light in my bleak world. Her golden curls hung past her waist, her eyes were a beautiful liquid brown and her lips were set in a thin line with her eyebrows raised.

I broke again, sinking deeper into my shell. The tears flowed relentlessly. "Miss Hinamori what's wrong?" I looked up at her, even with my blurred vision I could see her brilliant colors. "Do you really want to know?" I asked pulling away from her. Her face was filled with confusion. She held out her hand and I took it. It was like a fire but there was no pain to be had.

I sat down next to her on my bed, "Miss…" I cut the girl off. "Please just call me Amu." She nodded gravely, "Amu….you're freezing." Her hands pressed against my forehead and then my cheeks. "It'll go away soon, probably just a fever." I said distracting myself by concentrating on the feel of her hands. "I don't think so, I'm going to inform Miss Utau." She strolled out of my room, with each step she looked back and worry lines creased her forehead.

Ikuto's POV

I paced back and forth, what the hell is going on? Why am I so pissed? The images flooded my thoughts like a broken dam;

_Amu's arms moved around him. His hands moving over her slim figure. She stopped and pulled away. There was a pleading look on her face. I moved higher up into the tree. I thought she wouldn't follow me but I was wrong. I heard her voice as if she were right next to me. 'I'm sorry Ikuto. I didn't mean it.' How could she say that, she had some nerve. Her voice drifted as I moved further up the tree top. I looked down on her, her shoulders were hunched and she was against the tree with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her head was buried in her arms._

She would mope like every other girl and go on with her life as if nothing ever happened. But something did happen!!! It was at the party when we danced.

_ "I don't quite know how to say, those three words. I said to much, but not enough. All that I am and all that I was , all that I ever will be is reflected in your eyes. I am yours forever,"_

I can sill remember what I felt when I told her that, my blood rushed through my veins, my heart quickened and I was weakened by her presence. Ugh….I returned to the ground. Nothing down here made sense, I was trapped and not even by my own will, by her. I was nearing the gates of the Hoshina Palace now. A white horse came running out of the gates. The person only paused for a moment and then spurred the horse on.

Whispers buzzed through the castle someone was sick. They said it was serious, nothing lie anybody had ever seen before. A specialist was for as was the best doctor. There were other rumors that said she lost her sight. Must be someone extremely important or there wouldn't be such a commotion.

There was one person I saw constantly. She was rushing about the castle, running through the halls, sprinting up and down the stairs. Her curl swung back and forth each time she passed me by.

Amu's POV

"Thank you. You do know that I'm…" The girl held up her hand to silence me. "I know who you are, Miss Utau speaks of you so fondly I doubt that anybody within hearing range didn't know who you are." The girl smiled at me. "I never did get your name." I said sipping the tea she brought me. "Rima Mashiro. Would you tell me what happened?" her voice was sincere with curiosity.

I was surprised that she asked again but I was glad that she did. "You really want to know?" I heard my voice, there was nothing to it, dull and boring; a monotone. "Yes." Rima scooted closer to me, I pulled the blanket closer around me. I was starting to feel cold. "you have to swear that you won't tell any body….I don't want to make any more trouble for him." I said quietly. Rima looked straight into my eyes, "I promise I won't tell a soul, I'll take it to my grave." Her voice was sincere.

Tadase's POV

"I know it's sudden but I've finally made up my mind." I was trying to reason with my father. Like he had constantly tried to reason with me. "You're completely sure about this?" my mother asked breathless. "Yes, more certain than I've ever been." I told my parents. "you know what you have to do." My mother pulled me into a hug and my father clapped me on the back. "Good you're becoming a good man Tadase."

(A/N: I thought it would be funny…..then I thought LMAO!!!=3)

Amu's POV

"Rima you know we aren't allowed …well it is allowed it's just frowned upon." I was at a loss, how was I suppose to put this. "You know that we (the help) aren't suppose to be involved with the royal families?" Intuition dawned on Rima and she nodded her head. "Well this morning…."

I finished telling Rima my dilemma. "So you were with Lord Ikuto and then Prince Tadase came." I nodded. "And then Prince Tadase kissed you and you only kissed him back because you didn't want him to see Lord Ikuto and chase him away." I nodded again. "And now Lord Ikuto is or has banished you from his life and here you are in your current condition." I nodded for the third time. She mumbled something about a heart deterioration…..something like that anyway.

"I just sorta don't see anything the way I used to it's all so black and white…except you; you're colorful." Rima nodded, there was a knock on the door and at least five heads appeared in the doorway. Utau came flying towards me, "You're alive!!" I blinked, Utau had no color to her, well she had a faint glow but nothing like Rima. I felt my body drop a few degrees, shudders radiated through my body.

The last thing I saw - and it was the brightest thing I'd seen in sometime – was him he was emitting a heavenly glow as is a cloud in heaven just broke apart to shine on Ikuto. He stopped and glared at me. I could see it in his eyes; he was truly hurt. He walked away and then I lost to the dark abyss that was my sub-conscience.

Tadase's POV

"Exactly what is wrong with her?" I had asked this question at least twenty times and had got the same answer each time. "We don't know. She seems to be in some sort of sleep. It would be wise not to try and wake her, that could pose a threat." It had been weeks since Amu opened her eyes. It was the 24th of March and it seemed to as though nobody left the castle unless it was of utmost importance. The only thing that had me befuddled was why the unfortunate black cat hung around. He would stop in front of the door and gaze at her as if he were feeling the same thing Amu was. His face would pale and his lips were always set in a thin line.

Utau hadn't left Amu's side until her parents practically dragged her away. Amu's body temperature was usually stable, it would hike every once in a while and her face would turn rosy and her skin would be hot and then it would drop down again. Some times her eyes would flicker and her hand might stir but nothing other than that.

"I can't stand it any more. I can't stay in here." I moved away from Amu's bedside. It was driving me to the point of insanity almost. I was the only person in her room at the moment, it had been like that for a while now. I would see the black cat hesitate in the doorway, his hand would stretch towards Amu a little and then he would look down and walk away. His presence always brought that warmth back to Amu's face, it was like she knew he was here. The warmth would leave with him.

"I still love you Amu." I kissed her cheek and left her room.

ShugoPrincess: How exciting.

Tadase: I miss Amu.

ShugoPrincess: oh Tadase you're back!!! *glomp*

Tadase: she thanx you all from the bottom of her heart! lolli-luver X3, Kyaluver, snugglebunny-snugglebear, , Cherry Twist, inu-lover-ashlee288, Amelia, Koyoto, FBGoldfish (my first reviewer) Darkness Of Yami,


	12. Chapter 8

ShugoPrincess: Thanx to my many faithful readers and my even more wonderful reviewers! dragonflyer30, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, angelfoxblue, ikutolover5, deathwishs *oh yes ppl plz don't do anything insanely drastic becuze of what I say about the story!!! *sweatdrop*

Ikuto: How can you be so happy at a time like this?!?

ShugoPrincess: ?_?

Ikuto: Amu is in a COMA!!!  
ShugoPrincess: Ikuto calm down it's just a story. Amu's fine.

Iktuo: Psh whatever.

ShugoPrincess: I know you love Amu….

Ikuto: Do not. I just have a strong feeling for her. -_-

Chapter Eight

March 28th

Tadase's POV

The temperature difference between Amu's room and the rest of the palace was hard not to notice. What happened to her to make this happen. The last thing that I remember doing with her was.. that kiss. I felt my face heat up just by thinking of it.

Amu's POV

I feel nothing. I'm floating in a dark pit or maybe I'm falling through a never ending hole…. Either way I don't know what's happening. It's not hot and it's not cold, it's just nothingness. I can't hear anything and I don't know how long it's been. I've been thinking, well not really but the only thing going through my head is the beautiful angel that I saw before this happened. It's all about him, everything revolving around him. Ikuto. What is he doing? What is he thinking? I should have never left him. I hurt him.

Again, I think time has been passing but I can't be positive. Did I die when Ikuto glared at me? There's something new about this place. There is a quiet humming noise, it's comforting and soft. It's beautiful; it brings back so many memories. But better than that is how I feel. It reminds me of when I was with Ikuto. It reminds me of how are lips touched, how our bodies fit together, how his hands moved over my skin.

Something warm invades the space I'm in. The warmth tells me a story, a sad story. Some one was crying, the other person was in mortal pain, they both want to be forgiven. I want to comfort them and tell them it will be okay, things will work out in the end. I whisper "Sorry" to myself but it comes back a resonating sound. It echoes off the abyss and the story stops. The warmth flares even more and then it vanishes.

I can't stand it, I don't want to be alone!!! I wanted the soft ire that lit my soul to stay with me!! Was that too much to ask?!

Ikuto's POV

Every one left her side, even me. Amu was lying on her bed. I watched her from a safe distance, it wouldn't hurt her if I was near would it? No it wouldn't but there had to be something I could do other than just sit by her side like every one else. I left to my room to retrieve my violin. I returned to Amu's room and sat beside her. I stopped only for a mere second. My hand hovered over her pale cheek. I touched her skin; it was like ice and then it was a live wire.

I stroked her skin and a little color returned to her cheeks. I picked my violin up and began to play. It felt like a mountain was being moved off my chest and that some how Amu was feeling what I was feeling. Her facial expression relaxed and she looked some what pleasant. I brushed my fingers over her cheeks and leaned closer to her.

"You get away from her you Black Cat." The voice was meant to sound menacing but I had to admit it made me want to laugh a little. Standing in the door way was Tadase. His arms crossed over his chest and his magenta eyes set on me. "Get out! You don't belong here!" I looked at Amu one more time, pressed my lips to her forehead. She seemed to be fading. "I'll be back again. I promise." I whispered to her before I left.

Tadase's POV

Ikuto was in here, why was he in here? He didn't deserve to be in here! I walked into Amu's room; there was a spark of warmth lingering in the atmosphere. I noticed that Amu's body was tense, her hands clenched together and her body rigid.

The sun was finally setting and Amu still hadn't relaxed since this morning when I came in. I left her side reluctantly once again.

Ikuto's POV

I made a point to make sure Tadase was out of Amu's room before I went back. When I returned she immediately relaxed. The moonlight from outside cascaded through the windows and across her skin.

Amu's POV

The calming presence was back again, it was stronger this time. It was more defined and confident some how. I spoke softly as I felt the soft fire ignite my soul again. "I'm sorry." There was a small light coming from the distance. A thrumming noise occupied the space in my head. It was telling me another story. The people from before were getting along better. He wasn't so shameful and she wasn't as sick. But he was still worried about the girl. "Don't worry." I whispered. Warmth spread through me. The person asked an unspoken question and I answered.

Ikuto's POV

"I'm fine." Amu's voice came back o me like a bell. It was one of the few times that she actually spoke. Color filled her face again, her lips were cherry-colored again, the backs of her eyelids were cream-colored again and her cheeks were a rosy-pink color. I couldn't help but wonder if she was actually okay. Her lips parted and she spoke, "I'm doing better." Every time she said something it was like she was dragging up memories of us. What happened to her to make her fall out like she did?

"My heart couldn't take it. He turned away from me and then everything fell apart. He's my world, my every thing. I pushed him away and he just pushed back, and he exiled me from his self. He didn't want to feel the hurt and the pain. It broke my heart to see him unhappy." Amu explained. She was sleep talking or explaining or something. What ever it was she was coming back.

She was heart sick? She chuckled. Why was she laughing? There was nothing funny about her being in this condition. There was nothing funny what-so-ever.

Amu's POV

There was a new feel to the atmosphere; guilt and sorrow. I pleaded with the person, "It's not your fault that I'm this way. Really it's not." The soft humming stopped. This person was tired. They kept dropping in and out of the signals that I was getting from them. And then it hit me. A wave of pure heat crashed over my body and engulfed me. The burning feeling was soft and it embarrassed me. It gave me a new sense of feeling. My body didn't feel so restricted any more. There was a swoosh of something and then a tingle.

I could feel, hear and speak but I still couldn't see. There was so little that I could do. The wave of heat receded slowly. The person was awake again and from the feel from the atmosphere I could tell the person was happier than they had been in a while. Their hand twisted in mine. I was fully functional, almost, it was like being alive again except I was blind. I was just a blind person now.

"What do you look like?" I was morbidly curious to know who I was with. The voice was familiar and it rang a bell, "You don't want to know." I was confused, "Why wouldn't I want to know?" The person hesitated. "I'm afraid that if I tell you it'll hurt you." I laughed. "Please tell me. And in any case if anything bad does happen we'll already know what to do." I pleaded with the unknown being. "What exactly would that be?" The person asked.

"Well what have you been doing every time you come here?" I asked. They answered immediately, "I've been playing my violin." They didn't stutter, pause or hesitate when they answered. I felt a small shock wave rock through my body and my blood surged to my cheeks. I brought his hand to the back of my cheek. "Do you feel that?" I asked. He paused and drew in his breath slowly, "Yes." I smiled under his touch, "This is how you make me feel, like I'm on fire. This is the best feeling in the world."

He let out a deep sigh. He was stressed, "Do you think it's all your fault?" I knew he would hate me as soon as I said it. "Yes. All of it's my fault." I smiled even though I knew Ikuto was grimacing. "You know that you're wrong." He offered as his fingers danced over my skin. There was a bitter envy mixed in the atmosphere. "Ikuto is any one else with you?" I asked cautiously. His hand tensed and then he relaxed. "The person left." I nodded and my head and then tried to sit up without any noticeable success.

"I guess after a few days of not moving I'm out of practice." I laughed to myself. I felt his firm arms curl around me and then help me up, "It's been longer than a few days Amu." "How long has it been? A few weeks?" He heaved a sigh, "No it's been months. It's autumn again." I was taken back. "It's been that long?" I asked. "Stay here I'll be back." I was about to protest but he let go of me already. He was back within seconds, "Where did you go?" I demanded. "I got something for you to wear." His voice was nonchalant.

Ikuto's POV

"I'm naked?!" Amu's cheeks flushed a brilliant red and her hands came up to her body instinctively. "No, no…. all though…." I shouldn't even go there. ""I know what you were thinking." Amu teased. I grabbed her hand.. "You couldn't possibly know." "I still know what you were thinking." She insisted "You only think you know what I was thinking because you were thinking dirty thoughts." I said smiling; I was falling back into my old self with her already. "What ever hentai." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You have no idea how breathtaking you really are.

Her eyes were open bet they were glazed over, either way they were a beautiful golden color. The white dress she was wearing clung to her delicate frame. The back of her dress dipped and made a 'v' exposing her cream colored skin. "Come on we're going for a walk." "Hentai." Amu mumbled. Amu leaned against me. "Where are we going?" I smiled, "Some where quiet. It's a place I like to go."

Tadase's POV

What the hell is going on? Is Amu okay, why was Ikuto still there? "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there m'boy." I looked up. Just the person I was looking for; King Hoshina. "Sir, before you go, I would like to discuss something with you." The King looked at me and nodded his head. "It's about Amu." I said as we started walking. "Ahhh, yes how is she doing?" "Better…..sir, I would like your permission to ask Amu for her hand in marriage."

"Permission. Of course you have permission to ask her but the choice is up to my niece." Whoa! Hold on! Wait up! Rewind! "Did I miss something?" The king smiled.

"You wouldn't know. Amu's late father was my brother. Her mother was devastated when my brother died. Midori was a wreck for quite some time. We placed Amu in an etiquette school and her mother stayed with us until she recovered. Midori was stable after about 5 years so Amu was about 8 years old. Amu and her mother traveled the seas up until Amu was 12 and then her mother died. They were in the Mediterranean at the time. In two months time it'll be a year since Midori's death."

"That doesn't cover the time span in which Amu's mother died and when you….well found her." I said thinking it all over. "That also became apparent to us when we found her. Amu was found waiting for the boat that was to bring her to us. Some how she was captured and sold into slavery and she was held in captivity for 1 year and then we found her." The King explained. I nodded my head. "This upcoming birthday of hers she will inherit everything her parent left her; the title as the Queen of one of the Provinces, their estate, money and so much more. She'll be in control of the most powerful province." It was a lot to take in but I handled it.

ShugoPrincess: So Amu's back every one!!!  
Amu: *gazes at Ikuto*

Ikuto: *gazes at Amu*

Tadase: This blows…..

ShugoPrincess: R&R!!!!


	13. Chapter 9

ShugoPrincess: thank you teampockymember33, animeluver713, rebeccasanfujieijilvr and so many others for your wonderful reviews!

Ikuto: so yeah did I miss anything?

Tadase: only that Am-

ShugoPrincess: *slaps and over Tadase's mouth*

Amu: only that what??

ShugoPrincess: *falsely sweet voice* oh nothing, nothing at all.

Ikuto: whatevs… ShugoPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara

Chapter 9

Ikuto's POV

"Ikuto tell me where we're going." Amu demanded. I slowed the horse to a stop after about a minute or so. "We're almost there." I said helping her as she slid off the side of the horse. "Oh!" Amu fell into my arms. Even though her eyes were clouded I was pretty sure she could see me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tilted her head, "Is something wrong?" she asked. "It's fine." I whispered. Amu grimaced. "Do you forgive me?" Amu looked down when she asked me. Of course I forgive you, how could I not forgive you. You are my world, my everything. I miss you, I need you. Most of all I love you.

"Do you still have a lesson to learn?" I asked thinking of the many months ago. Amu's lips tuned up into an unmistakable smile. "Of course sir." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Amu's POV

I felt his lips press against my forehead. I blinked. Some how everything seemed to be a little clearer. His voice was rough and husky, "You don't know how much I love you." Ikuto whispered these words in my ear. We continued walking. "Exactly where are we going?" I asked. Not everything was visible, some things were fading to lighter shades of grey. Ikuto came to a complete stop. It smelled like rain and there was a small breeze.

"What's here?" I asked. Ikuto was closer to me than before, his lips danced across my skin; soft as a feather, "Everything that is important to me." I was curious and I didn't quite catch what he meant. "What would that be?" I asked. He huffed a sigh, "Do I have to spell it out for you?" I nodded. I still couldn't bring myself to say his name. He whispered one word to me and it sent my heart into a spastic shock, "You." I pulled myself closer to him.

My lips trailed up his neck, across his check bone until I found his lips. It was like the beginning all over again. That wondrous rush that I got when ever he was around me, the tingling feeling that I felt all over my skin. His lips pressed harder against mine, he was needy and so was I. I crushed myself closer to him and his arms wrapped around my waist. I bit his bottom lip softly and he let me in. My fingers twisted in his hair.

My blood was rushing and my heart felt like I was falling out of the sky. We broke apart and even though it had been months since we did this I opened my eyes to relish the moment even though I knew I couldn't see Ikuto. I was hit by the brightest light I'd ever seen, every thing was white and then slowly it all started to fall into place. Color leaked and seeped back into my world.

"Your eyes….they're so…." I reached up to cradle Ikuto's face. I couldn't find the right word to describe how beautiful they were, let alone him in all his glory. Then my breath caught in my throat and I knew the one word to describe him; breath-taking. His sapphire orbs blazed, his hair was tousled and his lips were turned up into a victorious smirk. I caressed his check, I traced his lips. He was truly and angel. So beautiful. He was my world. I looked around, we were standing in a garden. Castle walls surrounded us, a fountain trickled water into a pool beneath it. The trees were covered in cherry blossoms and around the base of each tree was a neat thicket of white roses that twisted their way up the trunk of the tree.

"It's gorgeous Ikuto-kun." He smiled when I said his name. "It's my family's garden." I laid my head against Ikuto's chest; his heart was hammering faster than mine. "I should get you back home now." I smiled. "Ikuto, you are the most important thing to me, always the most important thing." His lips turned up. "You don't know how you make me feel when you say those kinds of things."

Ikuto's POV

Her laughter filled the palace. "Shhh, Amu be quiet." I said pressing my hand lightly over her mouth to muffle the noise. "Ow! You bit me." I said pulling my hand way. I put my hand to my mouth to clean the little bit of blood on my finger. Amu stood on her tip-toes. "I can make it better I promise." She kissed me. I pulled away and looked in both directions. Some one was at the other end of the hall, it was to dark to make out the figure but they were coming closer. I pushed Amu into the dark corner where we wouldn't be seen. She giggled.

"Shhhh, some one is coming." She giggled harder. "Why won't you stop laughing?" I asked tilting her head back so I could see her face better. "Dunno. Maybe I could…" I crushed my lips to hers before she could finish her sentence. Her body relaxed immediately and then her arms wove around the back of my neck. This girl was definitely crazy, but I loved that about her. I listened to the retreating footsteps. "Come on. You've been awake for a straight 24 hour now." I pulled her to her room and she giggled a little. "What are you my keeper?" she asked as I closed her door behind me. "Something like that."

Rima's POV

It had been days since I had seen Amu. I opened her door and tip-toed into her room. Dawn streamed through her windows; there she was in the middle of her bed. And Lord Ikuto was lying next to her with his head in her lap. I crept closer; there hands were twisted together. Her face had color again and she was smiling in her sleep. "They would make a good couple wouldn't they?" some one's voice came from behind me. "Miss Utau I didn't know…." She smiled, "I came in behind you." There was something troubling about the way she looked at Ikuto and Amu. "Is something the matter Miss?" She huffed a sigh, "You know how Ikuto's step father is a controlling obsessive fruit-cake?" I couldn't help but to laugh at her comment.

"Yes." The little miss continued, "Yes, well he has arrived, with unfortunately some unwanted baggage. And that baggage just so happens to be Ikuto's 'betrothed' and quite frankly I just want to drop kick her in the face." "The girl that is his betrothed where is she?" I asked. Utau looked at me carefully. "I' not going to do anything to her." I said. Utau led the way to her room. "That's her." I walked into the new room and in the middle of the bed was a blond girl wearing a turquoise pendant around her neck. She always wore that.

"Lulu DeMorcef." Utau pulled me from the room. "You know her?!" I glared at the door, " I know her alright. She was a hired hand at the last place I worked. And let's put it this way; she wasn't exactly a basket of peaches."

Ikuto's POV

Some one was stroking my hair. "A…Amu?" she laughed. "Yes Ikuto?" I snuggled closer to her, "Nothing." I sighed. Amu continued to stroke my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She was sitting up and smiling. "How do you feel?" She asked pressing her hand to my forehead. I pulled her hand away and propped myself up next to her. "I'm fine, what about you?" I asked. Amu smiled, "I'm fine too." She resumed running her fingers through my hair. The door opened.

Amu's POV

"There he is." I didn't know this voice but apparently Ikuto did. He was on his feet and his hands were curled into fists. I reached out for one of his hands and laced our fingers together. A man in red robes walked in, followed by a blonde dressed in turquoise. "So this is where you've been. We were beginning to worry when you didn't come home for your birthday." Ikuto sneered at the man. "Yeah, because you actually care." The man down played this comment, "As of your nineteenth birthday you have a betrothed and if I do say so myself she's quite the catch. Don't you?"

Ikuto made a gagging noise. "No, actually I don't." The man flushed a violent shade of red. "Well you should know that you are a royal subject now. And that means you're obligated to your duties as a member. And yet you sit here with this…" Ikuto glared at him. "There is no word for it. Now come you must get married to your betrothed." The man left the room and Ikuto knelt by my side. The robed man came back, "You won't come? Then we'll have to do this by force." Ikuto didn't seem t notice them men trooping towards him. "No matter what happens Amu, you have to remember that you are the most important thing to me. I love you." His lips touched mine only for a fraction of a second.

His fingers brushed against my cheek. I took his hand and pressed it to my heart, "You have the key to the lock on my heart. I love you." Ikuto smiled. The men grabbed Ikuto but he shook them off and stood up on his own. My room was emptied after every one left. Rima and a boy with purplish hair walked in after about ten minutes. The boy moved toward me. "You're Miss Hinamori are you not?" I looked at him and smiled, "I am."

"I'm Yoru; Ikuto's personal advisor (but it's not like he listens to me anyway) He talks about you non-stop; it's always one thing or another. Ikuto anticipated something like this to happen. He wanted me to give you this." Yoru held out a necklace, on it was a sliver cross. It wasn't just any cross though; it was the silver cross that Ikuto was always wearing. Engraved on the back of it was 'Ikuto + Amu' "It's beautiful. Would you mind helping?" I asked Yoru. "Of course." Yoru clasped the chain around my neck.

"Will you tell him I said 'thank you'?" "Will do." Yoru smiled and left the room. Rima rushed to my side; worry filled her eyes. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. I nodded, "I know the only thing I need to know; Ikuto Tsukiyomi loves me." My fingers wrapped around the cross.

September 1st ~ Ikuto's Wedding Day *gag me he's marrying Lulu*

"Won't you come Amu?" Utau asked me. She was wearing a pale lavender dress. She only asked me this question a million times. I caved for one reason; I would get to see Ikuto. "Fine, I'll come." I hadn't seen him since well the day that he left. Utau squealed and pulled me out of my room and to hers. On her bed was a crimson red dress. It was beautiful. (link to pic on profile) "Utau how did you…." Utau smiled. "Just get dressed." Then she let the room.

I opened the door, Utau and Rima were waiting outside the door. "You look drop dead gorgeous." Rima said. I blushed pink. Utau was practically jumping out of her skin, "Come on you guys let's go." "You two go on ahead with out me, I'll be in after a little while. Just have some stuff to get and clear up." Utau nodded gravely and then pulled me along. I wonder what that was about.

I was sitting right in the first row, I could see him perfectly. Ikuto was standing at the alter. His eyes didn't glow an he showed no sign of joy. I waved to him from my spot and a small smirk was instantly etched on his lips. I wrapped my fingers around the cross that hung from my neck. Ikuto saw this and smiled even more. The music began to play and his face fell once more. She was walking up the isle. I hated her guts already.

ShugoPrincess: That's it.

Ikuto: I think I'm gonna die.

Amu: *sob* You can't die Ikuto

ShugoPrincess: *sweat-drop* I need you for my stories Ikuto.

Ikuto: Fine I'll bear it.

ShugoPrincess: It won't be much longer.


	14. Chapter 10

ShugoPrincess: Yes!!!! Another amazing addition!

Ikuto: Can we please get this over with?

Amu: Yes can we?

ShugoPrincess: So antsy. I don't own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 10

Amu's POV

"Do you know where Rima is?" I turned to Utau. She shrugged, "haven't seen her since we left home." Voices floated through the church. Talk about the bride as she walked down the isle. Lulu was her name. Lulu it rang a bell….a bell that was 3 years old. I remember her name.

~ Flash Back ~

_I was waiting at the inn, how boring was this? I was supposed to be going back to school. My life had been turned upside down and inside out one way or another. I couldn't really remember what my life was like before I was 8. I knew that my father (Tsugumu) had died and I was placed in school. "You're Lady Hinamori right?" I looked at the person who was addressing me. She was blond and wearing all black. She smiled, "My name is Lulu." I raised my eyebrows. "I'm here to take you back to school." She said. I nodded her and followed her through town. She showed my to the captain's cabin and asked me to wait there for a little while._

_ There were faint voices outside the door. I pressed my ear against it to hear better. "Yes I'm certain that is her." Lulu said. "If I sell her people might recognize her." The second voice was worried. Sell me? I'm going to a school not being sold. "Black Tulip the she pirate. I must admit you drive a hard bargain. And you have done an amazing job." She pirate? Lulu? Not possible. There was a sickly sweet smell and then everything went black._

~ End Flash Back ~

I caught my grip on reality just as the minister asked, "If there are any objections to why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." I saw her before I heard her. Rima was walking down the isle with a stack of papers in her hands, "I object." The minister looked at Rima questioningly "On what terms do you object?" Rima moved up to the alter, "This woman before says her birth name is Lulu Remedo, a princess who has no known lineage for that fact. She is wanted in 14 other countries on the accounts of various murders and kidnappings. You may be wondering how that is even possible, I'll get to that in due time."

"Lulu is also by true birth right Baroness Lulu Demorcef. Most of you may think this is impossible but it's not. Her father is Baron Defero also known as King Defero; Queen Tsukiyomi's husband. The night before Lady Demorcef (Lulu's mother) died Lulu was born. The Baroness died from a lethal dose of nightshade. It wasn't long before the Baron fled with his newly born daughter and all the money, jewels, treasure and anything he could take with him. From that point on the Baron was banished. It wasn't until I was hired by the Tsukiyomis did I meet Lulu.

The Baron hadn't come into the picture any sooner than King Aruto (A/N: Aruto UBER smexy. WE know where Ikuto got his stellar looks) died…..from nightshade poisoning. Then Lulu disappeared. She stayed low until about 1 ½ years ago. She was traced to be the kidnapper of Amu Hinamori. Lulu went by an alias of Black Tulip, she made a narrow escape and showed up only weeks later posing as a princess and the betrothed of Lord Ikuto. So all in all Lulu and her father are in this room right now as exiled people who murdered and kidnapped." Rima breathed out quickly. The minister was still edgy about the accusations, "Do you have any tangible proof?"

Rima smirked, "That is where these papers come in." She handed them to the minister. He rifled through the papers; his face fell with every passing second. "After hearing these accusations and seeing the proof first hand I have no choice but to declare this marriage null and void. Guards!!! Take the Baron and his daughter away." I was still processing the fact that Ikuto was not getting married….at least not to any one else any time soon. People were clearing out of the church when there were several screams and then she pushed her way through the crowd.

Her movements were quick and lithe; she was behind Queen Tsukiyomi and had a knife to her throat. There was more commotion and the Baron stumbled in, his hand over his heart, blood pumping out of his body and running down his clothing. Lulu dropped the Queen and rushed to her father's side. It was over before I realized it was. A member of the guard decapitated Lulu and her father on the spot. Blood pooled around their bodies. My breath caught in my throat and I blacked out.

A-M-U-T-O A-M-U-T-O

It had been weeks since I had seen Ikuto. He was so busy now; being a king and all that. Today was September 23….the day before my 14th birthday. "Amu!!!" Utau crawled onto my bed and was poking me. I rolled over delving deeper inside my covers; I wanted to stay in my dream with Ikuto. Utau jumped on me in protest, "Come on! We have to get you fitted for a dress for tomorrow." I groaned. It's just my birthday, no need to make such a big fuss. I yawned. Utau was becoming impatient.

There was a knock on my door. I knew who it was before anything else happened. I jumped up from my bed and ran to my bathroom. I heard Utau mumble something about me avoiding Tadase being a motivator to get me up. It was always Tadase; it was like clock work, every day at the same time he would knock on my door. I would always find some way to find him. Today I started my bath.

Ikuto's POV

"King Hoshina," I called after him before he could leave. "Yes m'boy?" I glanced at the empty chair that was next to mine. "The fourth chair, why is it always empty?" The king looked around. "The ruler of that domain has yet to become of age." So there's going to be a spoiled 14 year old brat who has a say in how Northern Japan is ran? Yippee!!! (Note the sarcasm) "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about." I said. My thoughts often wandered back to Amu. I hadn't seen her since the first of the month.

"What would it be?" The king asked. "The maiden Amu." I prompted. "I would like to ask you for her hand in marriage." The king smiled, "You are not the first to ask for her hand. But I will tell you the same thing I told him; Amu is the daughter of my late brother (The previous ruler of the 4th Domain) and she is my niece there fore the choice is hers." I nodded and it all clicked. No wonder they didn't really make her do anything.

"Tomorrow is her coronation. You of course are invited. You may also ask her for her hand in marriage if you wish." The king explained. I nodded, "Thank you sir."

Amu's POV

The two hours that I didn't spend trapped in a suffocating corset went by relatively quick. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. I retired to my room, slipped into one of my loose white night gowns and I slid into bed dreaming about Ikuto before I could count to ten.

ShugoPrincess: Yep…..

Ikuto: This is a good story

ShugoPrincess: Thanx Ikuto


	15. Chapter 11

ShugoPrincess: I haven't updated in for like ever.

Ikuto: Yeah what's up with that?

ShugoPrincess: I have a life other than writing stories you know.

Ikuto: I find that highly unlikely.

ShugoPrincess: *mumbles* jackass. I don't own Shugo Chara.

Chapter 11 Amu's POV

I didn't wake up till noon the net day. When I did, I was bombarded by Rima and Utau about my hair and hygiene. Rima all but drowned me in my bathtub, and for some reason it was had cherry blossom petals in it. When Rima saw me looking at them she spoke, "We had them imported from a Cherry Blossom Farm." I laughed a little, "A cherry blossom farm?" she nodded and left me.

Even after sitting and bathing in the tub for over an hour and a half my skin wasn't wrinkly or pruny. It probably had something to do with the petals. It was now the later part of the after noon when Nade hunted me down and almost ripped Rima and Utau's heads off for not bringing me to her so she could fit me for a dress. However unfortunate as my being late was Nade ended up taking it out on my ribcage by tightening the corset to the point where I didn't think I could breath.

The upper part of my dress clung to my body while the lower part was loose and flowing. By the time Nade finished with me it was 6 o'clock, the sky was fading to a purple and pinkish color. Wispy clouds were floating overhead lazily and the sun was sinking slowly. "Come on Amu!" Utau was eagerly pulling me towards the double oak doors. I couldn't quite figure out why there was a minister standing next to the King and Queen. As I approached I curtsied. The king called every one for their undivided attention.

He went on and on about how I was at the age where I was now a woman and so on and so forth. I kind of tuned him out. "….so it is my great pleasure to tell you that Amu is the rightful heir to the Hinamori estate and is to be crowned queen." Slow your roll there King, me queen I don't think so. Was he smoking something because I know those pharmaceuticals can do some pretty heavy work.

The minster instead came forward holding a leather bound book, he asked me to place my left hand upon it and make an oath to uphold the peace and prosperity in my country. I guess the King wasn't shitting when he said that. I agreed and he sprinkled red wine around me in a circle.

I felt the ring of the crown as it touched my head. I glanced at the King and Queens' crowns they were far different from mine. "Every lock needs a key." I heard this voice a thousand times in my head and I would know it anywhere. I turned around and there Ikuto was standing below me. Then it caught my eye, his crown and mine were similar and looked nothing like the king and queens'. I smiled. Ikuto smirked, "May I have the first dance milady?" Ikuto asked extending his hand towards me. "Of course." I said and I gave him my hand.

I danced with every one at my party, from Yoru to Nagi, Utau to King Hoshina. And then I was back in Ikuto's arms; safe and happy once again. "Mind if I cut in?" this voice soured my mood and haunted me where ever I went. Ikuto gave me up reluctantly but only did so because Utau asked him to dance, and how could he say no to a perfectly lovely little 12 year old? Tadase and I began to dance.

"Amu you've been avoiding me." Tadase asked straight out. I sighed; I wasn't going to hide it. "I have been avoiding you." Tadase shook his head, "Why do refuse me?" I looked away but Ikuto was no where to be found. "I don't love you." I breathed. Tadase flared angrily, "What about when we kissed, are you telling me that was a fluke?" I nodded, "There really wasn't anything to it Tadase. There wasn't any magic. It was a mistake." I looked straight into his eyes. He was tearing up. "So everything was a mistake a lie?" He was outraged and his grip on me tightened. "Ow!! Tadase let go!" I whimpered in pain as he crushed my body to him.

His grip only tightened on me. "Why are you doing this to me?" He squeezed harder. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. "I just don't feel the same way you do about me." Tadase squeezed again, "I don't understand how you don't feel the way I do." And then my perv in shining armor came to my rescue. "I'd let go of her unless you want to start feeling what Amu feels." Ikuto pushed his way between Tadase and I. Tadase scoffed, "As if what you did to her wasn't bad enough." Ikuto's face dropped, "I'll never forgive myself for leaving Amu, and I'm not going to stand aside and let any one hurt her." Ikuto's voice was low.

Tadase stalked off and Ikuto wrapped his arms around me carefully. My head rested against Ikuto's chest. Ikuto led the way outside and we began to dance to the soft chirp of the crickets and the gentle splash of the fountain. The moon was full and there was a slight breeze. It reminded me off the first time I danced with Ikuto; it was Utau's 12th birthday. "Would it be possible if we started where we left off?" Ikuto asked his lips bumping against my earlobe softly.

"Where would that be?" I asked playing along. "It went something like this," his lips pressed against mine. I pulled away, "it's starting to ring a bell." Ikuto smirked and his tongue parted my lips; his tongue licked its' way around my mouth and I moaned quietly. "How's that for a refresher?" Ikuto whispered. "It was wonderful." A gust of wind tumbled through and I shivered slightly. "You should go inside before you get sick."

I smiled as Ikuto walked by my side as we went in. He stopped in the middle of the room. Ikuto got down on one knee. I could feel all eyes on us. He brought my hand to his mouth and whispered loud enough so that only I could hear. "Every lock needs a key, and every queen needs a king, and I need you. Will you, Amu Hinamori, do the great honor of being my wife?" I was speechless when Ikuto asked me so all I could do was nod. Ikuto smiled and took me into his arms, his body, his lips, his mouth, Ikuto took me in and he kissed me passionately.

A-M-U-T-O

I watched as the guests left the party. It was late, very, very late. The moon was fully in the sky and blazing like the sun does in the morning. I was drop dead tired. I leaned against Ikuto for support. His am was wrapped around my waist and mine around his. "Amu I'm gonna miss you." Utau said bounding to my side. I laughed a little, "I'll be around fo r a little while longer." I said thinking about my future life now. "I know but I'll still miss you." Utau skipped along side Ikuto and I as we walked to the castle doors slowly. "Utau come on it's way past your bed time." Her mother called to her. "Coming." She called back to her mother and skipped away from us.

"So whose room?" I asked thinking about how nice the bed would feel under my tired body. "Amu, we're not even married yet and you're already trying to get into bed with me." Ikuto teased. "Ha ha ha Ikuto you're very funny. Keep acting like that and I might be the next Virgin Queen." Ikuto snorted, "You're not innocent." I laughed, "More so than you." "Hmmmm I'm not so sure about that." I laughed again, "We'll talk about that later." I said. "indeed we will. But for now you need sleep my love." I felt my feet knocked out from under me and then Ikuto's arms around my body.

ShugoPrincess: Thank you so much every one. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I wrote it and the epilogue is next.

Ikuto: Amu and I are married *victory, sweet, sweet victory*

Amu: o/////o


	16. Epilogue

ShugoPrincess: Another closing to yet another amazing story.

Ikuto: …..

Amu:…..

ShugoPrincess: Don't you two want to say anything?

Ikuto: yeah, you're old and annoying.

Amu: Ikuto don't be so mean.

ShugoPrincess: whatever. Just see if I write Amuto any more.

Ikuto: sorry…..ShugoPrincess doesn't not own Shugo Chara.

EPILOGUE

"Can you believe that 3 months ago you didn't even know that you were royalty and that you'd be getting married?" Rima said as she zipped up the back of my dress. The close fitting silk felt like a layer f my skin. "Come on, time for you to walk the aisle." King Hoshina said holding out his arm for me to take. I took his arm and smiled upward knowing that my mother and father were both watching me.

I could hear the violins playing before we even started making our way down the isle. Ikuto was wearing midnight blue and was waiting at the alter again, but this time with a smirk of victory and a fire ablaze in his eyes. After what seemed like forever the minister finally pronounced us to be husband and wife.

- - - - - - - - -

Normal POV

Amu watched as her 4 children ran through the garden chasing each other. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom again, and it had never looked more beautiful….well it had especially all those years ago after she got her eyesight back again. It had been 15 years since Ikuto and Amu got married. "Children play nice." Amu called to her children. Her arms were cradled around a bulge in her midsection. Ikuto and her third child. If it was a boy his name would be Tsugumu, if it was a girl her name would be Ami.

The fun nights never stopped even though the two of them had kids. If Amu had anything to say they just got better and better. Her oldest child was a 14 year old boy, his name was Aruto. Her second oldest was a girl and Aruto's twin, Souka. The 3rd was a 12 years old with blond hair, he was their adopted son; Tsukasa. The last one was a girl, she was 11 and her name was Midori.

The older two children rolled around in the grass under the trees wrestling one another. "Aruto be nice to your sister!!!" Amu spied that Aruto had Souka pinned down. In all reality she really had nothing to fear, all of her children got along with each other perfectly. Every one loved them. The family, the people of the country which hey ruled. Souka got away from her tormentor after more wrestling and ran to Amu. The other three children followed.

Each child carefully caressed the bulge that would soon be their little sibling. *coughbrothercough* Souka looked up at her mother endearingly. "Mama tell us about how you and daddy fell in love." Souka was always like that; always asking her mother to tell her about her younger days. "It was at Utau's 12th birthday party….no, I think it was even before that." Amu thought about the soft touches, the sweet kisses, the warm words, the wild nights, the exotic pleasure, she thought about everything that made her wonderful children.

Aruto and Souka were the first child that Ikuto and her had planned on having. But instead of one they got two. Tsukasa was an English baby who was born in Britain. Amu and Ikuto saw him on the streets during one of their family expeditions and took him in and raised him as their own. Midori had been born after hot apology sex when Ikuto had to go on a trip to Italy. "And then I swept her off her feet." Ikuto said kissing Amu softly then taking his turn to cradle her stomach. Aruto jumped to his feet, "Ewww don't be all mushy like that Papa. You're supposed to be a guy and be tough." Every one laughed.

He ran after officially declaring a game of hide and seek and that Souka was 'it'. Amu and Ikuto watched over their children as their parents watched over them.

ShugoPrincess: so you have to tell me what you think of my story know that it is complete.

Ikuto: wow 5 kids Amu who knew you were so ~Amu puts hand over Ikuto's mouth~ *(#&*)

Amu: Be quiet you.

ShugoPrincess: I might do shorts about all their kids so watch out for them and check out my profile!!! Thank you all for your reviews and love. I love you all!!! Especially the people who read and **REVIEWED!!!! **=D Stay tuned


End file.
